


Othertale

by GGJordan_Mastersan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Journey through the Underground, Possibly some relationships later on idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGJordan_Mastersan/pseuds/GGJordan_Mastersan
Summary: One night, Aviana is forced to run away, and ends up falling into the Underground. She finds herself surrounded by friends and family like she never imagined (for more reasons than she ever could've guessed), and she loves every second of it. She takes her time enjoying the sights and the people, and she never wants to leave. But eventually, she has to. Or does she? Her determination is stronger than Frisk's, so who can tell her not to go back forever?





	1. Mount Ebott

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a re-post from FFN, which is probably what most of my story's will be for a while. I do have some ideas for new stories, I just don't have them typed yet. Hope you enjoy!  
> (Disclaimer: All rights for Undertale and its characters and music belong to Toby Fox and the crew that helped create this amazing game. I only own my OC(s) and nothing more.)

                Aviana had a pretty simple life up until that one night.  
                She would go to school and learn quietly in the back, walk home, and do her homework whie locked in her room. Then she would go donstairs to have dinner with her mother, being as quiet and polite as possible- just like she was taught. Sometimes she would be hit regardless, but it usually kept things to a minimum. So did holding in her tears until she was back in her room.  
                It was a hard routine for the girl to get used to, but she really had no choice- Aviana's mother was her only family. Her father had left before Aviana was even born, and her mother's parents- according to her during druken rants- had never loved her and had disowned her when they learned who she was dating. And of course things only got worse after she got pregnant with Aviana. Apparently the last thing her father ever did for the family was send them to their current home- the house he used to live in. It was because of all these factors, Aviana couldn't bring herself to hate her mother. It wasn't her fault; it was her father's and grandparents' faults. They were the reason she needed alcohol for comfort, the reason she hurt her own daughter. She was scared and hurt and confused. Just as Aviana had been when the beatings started. Besides, she was Aviana's mother; she loved her.  
                But one night changed everything. Her mother stumbled in their house, reaking of alcohol. Unprepared for this, Aviana had tried to sneak away, but the woman honed in on her and attacked. She started beating her harder than ever, screaming the whole time. "I hate you" and "You're worthless" and "I never _wanted_ you!" were the most repeated phrases, though most of her words were incomprehensibly slurred. Aviana had never heard thing like this from her mother and was so hurt and confused by it all. She eventually struggled out of her mother's grasp and bolted in the first direction she could- towards the glass patio door, which her mom had left open after coming inside.  
                The young girl burst outside, nearly falling on her face because of the drop. Once she recovered, she flew forward, running for a time she couldn't place. When she finally stopped, she collapsed against a tree, panting and still crying. Now that she was alone, she let herself start openly sobbing as she slowly fell to the ground. What on earth had that been about? Her mother was hurting, sure, but... Aviana never thought it would cause her to lash out that badly. She still loved Aviana, didn't she?  
                ... Didn't she?  
                After struggling to regain her breath for a few minutes, Aviana stood up and wiped at her face. She finally realized just how cold it was and how thin her striped shirt really was, and she hugged herself as she looked around. It only took a few moments for her to realize where she was: the base of Mount Ebott. She'd heard the stories, just like everyone else- the stories of other young children wandering up the mountain and never being seen or heard from again. Aviana shivered, both from that thought and the sudden burst of wind that came through the bare trees. She thought about turning back, but the nearest city was 20-some-odd miles away, and the very idea of what her mother might do to her now... Well, she decided just to stay on the mountain for tonight. Besides, those kids could all just... be living with a nice mountain man who adopted them because he was lonely.  
                ... Who was Aviana kidding, they died. Still. It somehow sounded  better to her to die by a stanger's hands than those of someone who she thought loved her. So, she started climbing. On her way up she looked around for any sign of a house, and occasionally called out in hopes of somebody being nearby. Nobody ever responded. She pushed onward, desperately trying to find anyone who could help her.  
 That's why she didn't see the branch that caused her to trip and fall into the nearby hole.  
O~o~o~o~o~O 

               Aviana groaned when she came to. She slowly pushed herself up, instantly sending waves of pain through her body. Everything felt so stiff and sore... She took a few minutes to massage at her shoulders, hoping to quell that pain at least, before looking around. She was sitting on a small patch of golden flowers in a dark room. There was only a single ray of light coming from... the ceiling? The girl looked up. _Yikes... Look like I fell at least twenty feet... Probably more, she thought. No wonder I'm hurting so much... That and of course-_ She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Looking back up, she made a startling discovery. What she thought was a normal ceiling turned out to be made of dirt. She stood up as quickly as her body would allow and walked carefully until she found a wall. It, too, was dirt, and from what she could see in the dim lighting it seemed to slope, almost like the walls of a pyramid. So she was definitely underground... What now?


	2. Flowey and Toriel

               Aviana turned her head and saw what appeared to be a long hallway. She started down the hall and eventually found a door on her left. When she went through it, she spotted a lone flower in the center of the room. She stepped into the room, and the flower suddenly turned around. Aviana jumped back in shock, and the two simply stared at each other for what felt like years.  
               Finally, though, the flower regained composure and smiled at her. "Um, howdy there! Why not, uh, come a little closer and say hi!" it called. Aviana had a giant knot in her stomach and everything was screaming for her to run... but she had nowhere to run to. So, she hesitantly approached the living flower. "Hiya! My name's Flowey! Flowey the flower!" the flower introduced once she was almost directly in front of it... him or her? Do flowers **have** genders? It sounded male, but... "Um... Hi? I'm Aviana,"  Aviana responded. Was she going insane? She was talking to a _freaking flower_. And even crazier IT WAS RESPONDING. "How, uh, nice to meet you! You must be new to the Underground, right?" Aviana nodded, but the question seemed rhetorical, as it... he continued speaking without stopping. "Someone oughtta teach you how things work down here! And since no one else is around, li'l old me will have to do!" Flowey chirped. "First thing's first: let's introduce you to your soul!" A vine appeared from the ground, and pointed towrd Aviana, glowing. Before she could fully register what was happening, the vine flicked back and Aviana's chest tightened. Suddenly, a warm pink envoloped the area. When Aviana tilted her head slightly, she found its source: a baby pink heart.  
               ... What. The. Actual. Hell.  
               Even Flowey was giving the heart an odd look. It seemed like he knew what he was doing, but suddenly... it was like he'd never seen an object like that before in his life. He quickly shook his head and his smile returned, though it looked more forced. "W-well, um. Now we can continue with your lesson," he said. The already dim room seemed to grow darker somehow, until soon Aviana could see nothing but Flowey and the pink heart. "That heart-shaped object in front of you? That's your soul, the very culmination of your being." _S-soul? What, like... like the spirit version of me or something? But then why doesn't it look like me?_ "You can use that soul to show other monsters you trust them! And when you do, monsters will want to share with you!"  
               He winked then, creating some kind of strange white... _things_ to appear. "Monster share through these, uh... little white..." He hesitated for a few seconds before continuing. "Little white 'friendliness pellets'. Yeah." ... Somehow Aviana wasn't convinced. "And if you gather a lot of 'friendliness pellets' you'll gain EXP, which will increase your LV!" Aviana tilted her head. "LV? Level?" she asked. Flowey giggled. "No, silly! LV stands for LOVE! And you want a lot of LOVE, right?" Aviana decided not to answer. It... somehow felt like a trap. "So just move around, and gather as many pellets as you can!" The "pellets" began moving, converging on Aviana's soul. A chill ran down Aviana's spine. She did not like the looks of this. Seemingly in reaction to her fear, her soul moved closer to her and slightly off to the right. The pellets missed her soul by half a centimeter. She flinched when they came closer to her, but they seemed to pass right by her, as if Flowey had aimed specifically for her soul. Or as if he couldn't hurt her body? She hoped for the latter, but it was hard to be sure.  
               When Aviana looked back to Flowey, his smile had shrunken and his eye was barely twitching. "Hey. Friend. You, uh, missed them. All of them. L-let's just try again, shall we?" More pellets appeared and also moved toward Aviana's soul, even faster than the others. Aviana _really_ didn't trust him now, so she made a conscious effort to make her soul dodge. It seemed visualizing her soul moving was all she needed to do, so she did just that. Flowey's smile finally fell. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Or is your brain just dead? I told you to run. Into. The. BULLETS!" he shouted, conjuring up twice as many as before. In a panic, Aviana only barely managed to avoid them all. When she did, she looked back to se Flowey smiling again- though not kindly, as before.  
               "I get it now..." Good, because Aviana didn't. "You have been here before, haven't you?" Um... No...? "You just wanted to taunt me..." Uhhhhh... "Well then." Suddenly, Aviana was completely surrounded by bullets. "DIE," Flowey said in a twisted voice. As the bullets began slowly closing in, Flowey laughed maniacally. Aviana drew her soul close to her and cupped her hands around it, frantically searching for any tiny gap. _No... Th-there's no way out, I can't crawl under them, and there's no way I can make a jump... Oh no, no, I'm dead,_ she thought. Aviana closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable end.  
               ... And she waited. And waited... And waited.  
               After a few seconds, she realized Flowey's laughter had stopped. Before she could open her eyes, a new voice greeted Aviana. "What a vile creature, making such a young human cry," it said. The voice was... soft. It sounded so... inviting. So homey. Aviana opened an eye to see what was in front of her now. The other opened from shock. The creature appeared to be a woman in a purle robe or dress, but she was covered entirely in pale grey fur. Instead of hair she had long, fluffy ears hanging over her shoulders, and their were horns- at least a whole foot long- near the back of her head. Her eyes were lilted slightly, and she was staring worriedly and carringly and Aviana. Most shocking, though, was her height; she had to be at least seven feet tall! It was... intimidating, even for someone Aviana's height.  
               It was only after Aviana registered her appearance that she realized what the woman had said. A hand went to her face and she felt something wet. So... I did start crying?  she thought. "Child? Are you alright?" the woman asked. Aviana swallowed and wiped at her face. "I-I'm fine," she mumbled. "Uh... Wh-what happened to Flowey?" she asked. The goat woman frowned slightly. "Do you mean the flower? Do not worry about him, child. I scared him off," she reassured. "Oh. Um, thanks," Aviana said. "It's no trouble at all," she said. "After all, I am the caretaker of the Ruins. I come out here each day to see if any humans have fallen. If they have, I take it upon myself to protect them," she explained. There was a pause. _Okay...? How am I supposed to respond to something like that?_  
               "Ah, I have not yet introduced myself, have I? My name is Toriel," the woman said. "N-nice to meet you. I'm Aviana," Aviana introduced. "Aviana?" Toriel asked, pronouncing it rather slowly. "Fascinating. I don't believe I've ever heard a name like that. It's beautiful," Toriel complimented Aviana blushed and looked at the ground. "Heh. Um, th-thanks. Most people just... say it sounds weird..." she admitted. Toriel crouched down and put a hand- paw? whatever- on Aviana's cheek, moving her head to look back up at her. "Then perhaps the world just needs more weird," she said. Aviana's blush deepened and she giggled slightly. Toriel smiled brightly and stood back up. "Come with me, Aviana. You must be hungry, yes?" As if to answer her, Aviana's stomach chose to growl just then. Both of them laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. I have a pie I finished baking, and it should be cool by the time we get back," Toriel explained, holding out a hand. Aviana looked at it hesitantly before taking it. Toriel then started leading Aviana throught the Ruins.


	3. Home

                It took Toriel a bit to remember how to solve some of the puzzles, and Aviana, not being a huge fan of puzzles, couldn't really be of help. She did manage to solve the change-in-perspective puzzle, as it was easy, but for the others she'd end up zoning out. Occassionally, a monster would appear, and Aviana would chat with them for a bit. Toriel didn't seem too pleased the first time she caught her, but Aviana's persistance in befriending them seemed to eventually convince the woman that Aviana could handle herself. Yes, she had been hit a few times, but that was really inevitable. And she did manage to talk down every monster who tried to hurt her. The one monster she really wanted to talk to, however, was extremely shy. It looked like a cross between Casper the ghost and a firefly. The first time Aviana encountered one, she attempted to console it- it had looked so scared- but it fled before Aviana could finish her first word. She even saw a group of them crying in fear of each other once... Poor things.  
                After a good thirty minutes, the duo reached a small, quaint-looking purple house with faded windows in need of a good cleaning and a large wooden door. In front of said house was a large tree. Its leaves were red and purple, most of them on the ground. It was as if the tree thought it was fall. And seeing as Aviana's first encounter was with a talking flower, and a _rock_ had talked to them earlier, Aviana wouldn't put it out of the question for a tree to be able to think. She eyed it suspiciously as they went by, but it didn't seem to move. When Toriel opened the front door, a delicious smell wafted out, and Aviana's stomach growled again, reminding the girl that she hadn't eaten anything since dinner... last night? How long had she been unconscious anyway?  
                Toriel chuckled again and led her to the kitchen, where a large pie sat on the counter. As Aviana sat down, Toriel cut a big slice out of it and put it on a plate. "Here you are! Enjoy!" Toriel chirped. Aviana cut into it and took a bite. It was... different. Aviana couldn't tell _what_ the filling was, or what seasonings Toriel used, but the flavor was certainly odd. Not bad, just different. Aviana liked it. "How is it? Do you like it?" the goat asked, seeming to be somewhat nervous. When Aviana nodded, Toriel seemed to relax. "Oh good! I was worried. Most humans don't like the taste of snails!" Aviana froze in her chewing. "Especially not in a pie! But I didn't have time to make a butterscotch pie, and you looked too tired to leave on your own." Aviana eyed the pie nervously before continuing to eat. She didn't want to be rude, and besides, it did taste pretty good. It just... wasn't something she ever would've guessed as the filling.  
                She finished eating quickly, before Toriel had even eaten half of her own slice of pie. Aviana took her plate to the sink, which was empty except for a bit of fur stuck in the drain. "Feel free to read any books you like, dear. I have plenty for you to choose from," Toriel commented as Aviana left the room. "Alright," Aviana said to let Toriel know she'd heard her. But she didn't plan on reading- she wanted to explore the house if she would be staying for a while.  
                The living room wasn't anything special: a reclining chair next to the fireplace and a bookcase on the other side of said fireplace, plus a table with three chairs around it and what looked like some kind of dead flower. The entryway had a large staircase with another, shorter bookcase just before the top step. Down the hall, Aviana saw four doors: three on her left, one on her right. She went into the first one on her left. It appeared to be a child's room, with a bin of toys at the foot of a twin-sized bed. There was a large wardrobe next to the bed, and a dresser next to that, plus a lamp in the corner. In the room, she found a dusty, empty picture frame on the dresser, along with a few drawings that appeared to have been drawn by a child. Slightly confused and off-put, she left and went into the next room.  
                The next room was also a bedroom, presumably Toriel's. A queen-sized bed sat against the left wall with a desk just below it. Yet another bookcase was in there, too, along with a dresser. A lone cactus sat in the corner, away from everything else. On the desk, Aviana could see an open journal, and curiosity got the better of the teen. She walked over and read the page it was open to.  
_Knock knock._  
 _Who's there?_  
 _A broken pencil._  
 _A broken pencil who?_  
 _Nevermind, it's pointless._  
                ............ Aviana was strongly tempted to close the journal, but she was afraid Toriel would notice. So instead, she settled for leaving the room. The final room on this side of the hall had a sign on it, which read in bold, red letters: UNDER REPAIRS. Odd. Aviana thought the house looked old, but also seemed sturdy- like it was made of oak or something. Aviana tried the knob, but it was locked. Damn. She'd have to ask about it later, though. There's no way it was just "under repairs." But Aviana shrugged and carried on down the hall, soon spotting a mirror on her left. She froze when she saw herself in it. She looked terrible. Her black hair was a total mess, tangled and even matted in places. There were bruises on her face and arms, and probably her legs, too. Dirt splotched her body, especially her face, which revealed streaks created by her tears, and her eyes were still slightly red and puffy. Her shirt was crumpled and ripped, and when she looked down, Aviana found her pants in the same state and that she was missing her shoes.  
                Was... Was that really her? Aviana rarely looked in mirrors- she really only used them to make sure bruises were covered as well as possible. This was... startling. Seeing herself made Aviana suddenly realize how tired she felt. Her body was still sore, too, adding onto the fatigue. She was dizzy all of a sudden, too, and she stumbled back down the hall until she could find a door to open. She managed to reach the bed before passing out, still fully clothed.


	4. The Truth

                Aviana opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She was in the child's room. Aviana sat up and immediately hissed in pain. Her body was hurting worse than she realized... It honestly hadn't felt too bad yesterday, so why now? Had her brain just blocked it out, or had her fatigue been so bad that it overrode her pain? It didn't matter; her muscles still hurt like hell. She really just wanted to crawl into a hole and die... or at least into a hot bath and relax. Aviana sat up and tried to think of what to do now. Was Toriel still awake? What time was it anyway? What day? It seemed her head was clear for the first time since she fell, and the questions were flooding in, giving her a headache. The most prevelant thought was by far the most troubling. _Why did her mother beat her so badly?_  
                Aviana sat still for an unknown amount of time, letting her head swirl. She always came back to the final question... But she just couldn't find a logical reason. Why? It made no sense at all. She'd hurt Aviana before, sure- Aviana could even say it was common. But _never_ to that extent. Aviana felt something warm run down her face- a tear. She wiped at her eyes, but new tears started falling quickly. She didn't understand why it was happening, she had no reason to feel sad.  
                Yet Aviana cried. She realized how good it felt and let herself cry harder, surprisingly relieved to feel so intensely sad. It had been so long since she felt any real emotion besides fear. Her smiles were forced, anger was pushed down by fear of repurcusions, all of her disgust had been used up on bullies long ago, and she'd been told countless times "fear is for the weak." Aviana hadn't felt safe enough  _to_ feel. So she gave herself these few minutes of despair to have a break. After what seemed to be hours, she finally stopped, and that was when the realization hit her- the reason why she had been crying.  
                Her mother didn't love her. Not enough for it to count, to make up for pain she'd inflicted on her own daughter. Even if her stories of neglect and abandonment were true, she never had to beat Aviana. She could've gotten help, talked to _somebody_. But instead, she chose to hurt Aviana. And Aviana hated her for it. She had all along, but she stubbornly clung to fake love for sanity's sake. But now that she was far away from the woman- safe from her- Aviana could admit it. She could let go of it all and give into her hatred. And now, she even had a chance to rebuild. She already had a new mom in Toriel, and all the other monsters seemed pretty harmless- she could have friends! Her life would finally be interesting and happy. She was determined to make sure of that.  
                Aviana stood up, content, wincing as she was reminded of how sore her body was. She stepped out into the hall and went into the room on the other side of it. It was a very nice, somewhat fancy bathroom. The sink to her right was made of mahogany, and so was the bath tub a few feet in front of her. The sink was a bit high for her, and the tub was definitely sized to fit Toriel-sized monsters. _Looks like monsters do have to bathe after all,_ Aviana thought. The toilet was a light grey, with an ornate backpiece. A shelf sat above it, holding many knickknacks. Olive rugs and decorative towels were scattered around the room. The walls were painted a dark grey to contrast with the toilet, and the tile in the shower had a pattern of small brown snails. A large mirror rested above the sink, with a few stickers starting to peel off of it. She checked the cabbinet beneath the sink, but it was completely empty. _Weird... I thought there would at least be some cleaners, or soap..._  
                Shrugging, she went back out into the hall. She found towels and washcloths in a closet at the end of the hall, and had just turned to go back to the bathroom when she ran into something. "Oh! My apologies, child! I should have told you I was here sooner, I know my footsteps are quite light!" Toriel apologized quickly. "Uh, i-it's fine," Aviana muttered, looking at the ground. She really hoped her nest of hair would hide enough of her face for Toriel not to notice she'd been crying. Sadly, luck didn't seem to be on her side. "Child? Have... Have you been crying? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Aviana bit her lip. She had a choice: lie and hope she believed it... or talk and lift even more weight off her heart. She decided on the latter.  
                "N-no. I didn't," she admitted. "But, um, I kind of need a bath, as you can probably tell, so... Do you think I could do that first?" Toriel gave her a worried look but nodded. "Of course. Take your time, Aviana," she said. "In the mean time, I will make you a proper lunch. Yesterday's of snail pie may have tasted good, but it is not the most healthy." It was obvious she'd rather talk immediately, but she didn't want to push Aviana either. Aviana already liked her better as a mom. "Ah, but I think perhaps I should see if I have anything for you to wear first. I will compare your clothes to what I have before washing them." Aviana nodded and went back to the bathroom, where she would spend almost two hours soaking in the tub, stalling her explanation of what had happened to her... and what had been happening to her her whole life.


	5. In the Basement

                Almost a week had passed since Aviana told Toriel her life's story. Things had gone great- after Toriel's fit of anger was over. A whole building been had burnt to the ground, terrifying the monsters nearby. She'd clearly never heard of child abuse before, and it had infuriated her. Aviana blamed herself for the reaction at first, but Toriel sternly told her never to blame herself for anything ever again. Nothing would ever be her fault; she was only so critical because of her past, and she needed to let go of all of her past to move forward. After that, Aviana had felt slightly more confident in herself.  
                Toriel had been nothing but kind, if a bit overprotective. Aviana had learned how to make Toriel's (apparently) famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie, had learned every interesting snail fact there was, read a good three-forths of Toriel's books (which was a lot), seen the goat monster's favorite bug-hunting spot (because apparently bugs are able to fall through the barrier too?), helped out in Toriel's garden, and befriended almost every monster in the Ruins. The one exception was, of course, Whimsun. She could finally say a few comforting words to the creatures, but they were still too afraid to say anything back or stay for too long. And of course, Aviana had started to call Toriel "mom"- it started as "mother", but Toriel insisted on just "mom." It was all so... _nice._  
                But at the same time it all felt so wrong. Like she shouldn't even be there. She'd mentioned the feeling to Toriel, but the monster assured her it was just her low self-esteem. But Aviana didn't think so. It wasn't her usual feeling of guilt or awkwardness. It was like... like she had been forced into doing something wihtout even realizing it. And she started to have strange dreams, though she could never remember them. She'd always wake up in a cold sweat and with a pounding headache. It always made her uncomfortable and hard to fall back asleep. Heck, some nights she couldn't. It was fine for a while, though; Aviana had managed to hide and deal with her problems fairly well. Until the day after a sleepless night, when Aviana fell asleep in the middle of gardening.  
                "Child? Aviana!" Toriel called worriedly. Aviana jumped and sat up. Her face hurst from the end of the tool her face had fallen onto. "Are you feeling well? Have you been sleeping lately?" she asked. Aviana hesitated before admitting she hadn't slept well since the first night. "Aviana, why didn't you tell me of this? I could have solved this problem long ago!" Toriel chided. She sighed and stood up, then helping up Aviana. "Come, I know a sleeping spell that should help. I can double up on it since it is late, if you like." Aviana said nothing, letting herself be led back to their house. When they stepped inside, Aviana looked at the stairs instantly. She would always stare at them whenever she would come inside, and she always felt like asking about them. Today, the urge to ask was stronger than ever, so she did.  
                "Mom, where do those stairs lead?" Aviana asked. Toriel stopped in her tracks. "Ah... I was afraid you would ask that some day," she said. "To be honest, I'm surprised it took you so long. Why did it?" She was stalling, and Aviana didn't take the bait. "Mom, what's down there?" she insisted. Toriel's shoulders fell. "Ah... It is just our- my basement, child. There is nothing but boxes and dust down there," she explained. "Oh? Then why do you go down there so often?" It was true; she vanished downstairs for hours at a time almost every day.  
                "I... I-I am trying to clean it up, of course. I was going to surprise you, but... I'm planning on building... on building... a-an art room!" Toriel was a terrible liar. "Really? So then, you just live in the Ruins? There are no other monsters down here? Or do they live in your basement?" She hadn't mean to sound snarky or snappy, but the expression on Toriel's face told her she had. "D-do not use that tone with me! Now, come on. You need to sleep," she said. Her voice had cracked ever so slightly. "Mom, come on. Just tell me! Why can't I see the rest of the Underground? I mean, I love it here in the Ruins, but... It gets pretty old and cramped once you're used to it, don't you think?" They stood in silence for a minute. "Stay here. I must do something," Toriel finally whispered. She quickly went to the stairs and went down them two at a time- not running, but definitely not walking either.  
                Aviana didn't even realize she was following her until she was at the bottom of the staircase. It certainly wasn't a basement; it was far too long and narrow to be. "Mom!" she called, running to catch up with her. "Mom, what are you doing?!" she demanded. Toriel stopped in her tracks. "There is a door at the end of this hallway. It is a... one-way exit from this place," she said. _One-way, huh? Guess that explains why she doesn't want me to leave..._ "I... I am going to destroy it," Toriel said before walking forward again. Aviana followed her. "What!? Mom, there's no reason to do that!" she shouted. Toriel said nothing. Aviana tried calling her by name, but the monster still didn't respond. Eventually, the pair came to the door. "Aviana, you naive child... If you leave, I cannot protect you. They... No... **_Asgore_**... will kill you," she explained, voice wavering."Please. Just let me do what I must and go upstairs. I will forget about all of this, and we can stay here, together, happily."  
                "No! I won't!" Aviana shouted defiantly. "I don't know why you're so against me leaving, but it can't be that bad. Even if it is, can't you just come with me? You have to know how small this place feels! It's not right for me to grow up here, and it's not right for you to stay here any longer!" Toriel simply sighed. "If you are truly so set on leaving me... Then you will prove to me you can survive. If you are ready, we can begin now." Aviana's heart felt like breaking in two. She didn't want to hurt Toriel, and she didn't want to leave her. She had no idea why she felt so intent on leaving, either, but something about staying just felt... wrong. Besides everything she told Toriel, there was still that constant unease about being here. She had to go, and she told Toriel that. "Then prepare yourself..." Toriel said. That familiar tug in her chest from Flowey's battle returned, and soon her soul was in front of her again. The area around her faded to black again, too, so that all Aviana could see was her soul and Toriel.  
                The barrage of fire attacks surprised Aviana, and she was quickly taken down because of that shock.


End file.
